Macross 7
Macross 7 (マクロス7 Makurosu Sebun) is an anime television series. It is a series that, like Macross II ''and ''Macross Plus, expands the world created by The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. ''The series takes places in 2045, 5 years after the events of ''Macross Plus. The seventh fleet of Macross is voyaging through the galaxy with both military and civilians when they encounter a race known as the Protodevlin. The story focuses on the members of the rock band Fire Bomber: Basara Nekki, Mylene Flare Jenius (daughter of Maximilian Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius), Ray Lovelock, and the Zentradi Veffidas Feaze who along with others must fight this unique threat to the fleet. The show ran from October 16, 1994 to September 24, 1995 at 11:00 AM, and 49 episodes were aired. Although it has been distributed in the other parts of the world, at present has not been licensed in North America. Fighting Woman Mayor Miria, A Girl's Jealousy, The Music Box On The Battlefield (Episodes 14-16) Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h08m56s837.png|Miria is able to hit one of the fighters, preventing it from leaving Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h09m15s574.png|The pilot exits the fighter... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h09m35s809.png|and collapses on the ground Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h09m47s083.png|He manages to raise his blaster... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h09m54s949.png|and shoot Milia in the leg... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h10m00s454.png|which leads to both collapsing on the ground Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h15m08s958.png|The pilot is revealed to be a human in a catatonic state Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h15m14s560.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h15m31s989.png|They discover a device in his helmet that emits a sound that controls him Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h16m23s935.png|The pilot wanders into the park Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h16m47s375.png|...and appears to be startled by the girl sitting in the park Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h17m00s160.png|...but he reacts to the Fire Bomber song playing on the radio Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h17m17s594.png|...which leads to him being caught Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h17m37s002.png|The pilot undergoes mental scans... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h17m52s252.png|which leads to seeing that he largely doesn't have brain function... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h18m27s444.png|until he hears Fire Bomber where brain waves begin to appear Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h18m54s387.png|Miria gets Fire Bomber to play for the pilot... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h19m00s957.png|who begins to sing along with Basara Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h19m17s553.png|Basara continues to sing... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h20m19s195.png|the pilot begins to react differently to the music... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h20m38s315.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h20m44s993.png|He has an intense reaction... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h20m51s886.png|and collapses Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h21m02s094.png|When he awakens he begins to speak... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-17h21m19s340.png|he explains he is Ensign Irina Hayakawa from an earlier expedition Ladies Kiss (Episode 21) Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 4.29.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 4.29.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 4.30.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 4.30.22 PM.png Formula for a Love Triangle (Episode 30) Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h36m43s061.png|Lord Geppernich and Gavil enter the room... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h36m52s080.png|where the Macross 5 pilots have been conditioned... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h37m00s750.png|to be the new army Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h37m09s062.png|The entire controlled army stands before Geppernich and Gavil Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h38m57s907.png|A fighter goes down after being hit Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h39m04s287.png|The fighter crashes... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h39m11s657.png|the pilot is ejected from the cockpit... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h40m57s398.png|and his rescue signal activates Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h41m29s229.png|Max tries to reach the controlled pilots to no avail Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h42m39s332.png|Basara's Spiritia goes out... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h42m45s039.png|and hits one of the fighters Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h42m50s795.png|The Spiritia hits the pilot inside... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h42m58s045.png|and begins to break free... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h43m20s731.png|from the mind control Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h43m29s521.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h43m41s894.png|The pilot free from the control begins to understand where he is Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h44m17s490.png|Basara's Spiritia goes out... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h44m24s784.png|and spreads out to hit... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h44m30s160.png|and hits the various fighters Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h44m35s537.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h46m23s530.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h46m30s619.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h46m36s591.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h47m23s666.png|Max reaches out to the pilots and ask them to leave the combat area Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h47m32s790.png|which they hear and carry out the order Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h48m21s541.png|The freed pilots land... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h48m30s587.png|and wait for the Macross 7 fleet to rescue them Ambitious Fourth Planet (Episode 45) Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h50m14s227.png|The mind controlled soldiers surround... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h50m20s358.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h50m27s765.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h50m36s371.png|Basara, Max, and the others Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h50m57s289.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h51m40s391.png|Irina tries to speak to Advisor Gunther (who is possessed by Geppernich)... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h51m53s370.png|only to be hit by one of the mind controlled soldiers... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h52m00s579.png|and falls back to the others Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h53m37s220.png|Basara run through the soldiers to get at Geppernich... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h53m49s079.png|but is collared by Geppernich and manhandled by the soldiers Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h55m16s944.png|The soldiers look around as they hear Mylene's song Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h55m35s293.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h55m42s787.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h55m50s235.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h56m14s231.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h56m22s854.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h56m41s360.png|Max and Lt. Docker open the door and prepare to take out the soldiers Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h56m52s120.png|Docker takes out his soldier Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m21s019.png|Max and company open the door to the control room... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m29s026.png|and commence to take out the soldiers Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m35s442.png|One soldier looks on as the fighters get taken out in the room... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m44s255.png|and on the remote screen Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m50s432.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h57m58s810.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h58m33s842.png|One soldier reports to Geppernich about the prisoner break Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h58m55s248.png|A soldier patrols the halls... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h59m00s220.png|sees the open door... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h59m08s050.png|and gets tackled by Gamlin Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h59m14s210.png|The soldier gets pinned against the wall Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h59m19s515.png|but fights back... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-18h59m26s912.png|only to get taken down by Gamlin Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-19h01m13s470.png|Another soldier comes to where Gamlin is Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-19h03m00s326.png|A soldier... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-19h03m09s764.png|and his companions fire on Max and company... Vlcsnap-2019-12-18-19h03m25s609.png|and fall back when Max and company fire back Gamlin's Rebellion (Episode 46) Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h08m02s315.png|Gamlin looks at the fighter that got him off the 4th planet Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h08m08s024.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h08m30s155.png|Gamlin sees the door light up Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h08m46s320.png|Gamlin opens the door... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h09m46s627.png|and finds Gavil on the other side Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h09m57s704.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m04s024.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m07s668.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m12s574.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m19s328.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m26s215.png|Gavil begins to possess Gamlin Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m31s033.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m38s080.png|Gamlin leaves the hangar bay... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h10m46s392.png|possessed by Gavil Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h14m53s517.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h14m58s068.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h15m01s761.png|Possessed Gamlin uses his power... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h15m06s148.png|to feed upon Mayor Miria's assistant Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h15m12s943.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h15m32s959.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h15m54s331.png|...having fed upon two of Gamlin's teammates Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h17m49s921.png|Possess Gamlin approaches Mayor Miria... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h18m08s972.png|and feeds upon her Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h19m07s744.png|Possessed Gamlin hits the streets looking for more prey Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h19m49s464.png|He runs into Mylene Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h19m59s419.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h20m11s026.png|Possessed Gamlin hits Mylene with his eyes Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h21m37s768.png|...and prepares to feed upon her... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h22m08s176.png|when Basara's singing affects him Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h22m51s185.png|Possessed Gamlin gets into his veritech and opens fire Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h23m06s149.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h23m54s212.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h29m37s174.png|Possessed Gamlin is affected by Basara's song again Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h30m04s601.png|Basara hits Gamlin with his Spiritia... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h30m55s724.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h32m38s996.png|but this time it doesn't affect him Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h36m24s145.png|Mylene confronts Gamlin directly... Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h37m57s098.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h39m02s348.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h39m28s272.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h42m20s912.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h42m30s282.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-21-17h42m38s703.png Spiritia Dreaming (Macross 7 Plus, Episode 8) A two minute short that shows how Ivano Gunther and the Blue Rhinos encounter the Protodevlin and fall victim to them. Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h13m10s160.png|Irina Hayakawa on his first mission with the Blue Rhinos Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h13m18s908.png|Irina looks up... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h13m26s163.png|as Lt. Autolmauer, his CO, talks with him Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h15m11s397.png|The Blue Rhino on the ground before the place where the Protodevlin are contained Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h15m30s645.png|Advisor Gunther stares at the Protodevlin... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h15m36s397.png|Geppelnitch stares back... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h15m48s463.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h16m49s275.png|and possesses Advisor Gunther Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h17m08s188.png|Geppelnitch releases the electricity that will drain the Spiritia of the Blue Rhinos Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h18m50s553.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h19m00s059.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h19m18s233.png|The electricity hits the soldiers... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h19m25s596.png|drains their spiritia (and leaves them ready to be controlled) Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h19m33s307.png|Irina stands in shock as all this occurs to his colleagues Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h19m43s593.png|Lt. Autolmauer fires trying to stop the electricity... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h20m41s762.png|He gets struck by the electricity... Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h20m48s330.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h20m57s271.png|and is possessed by Gigile Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h21m06s268.png|Gigile likes the body of Autolmauer Vlcsnap-2019-12-22-18h21m30s456.png|Irina learns of Geppelnitch before his spiritia is drained Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Empty Eyes Category:Possession Category:Possessed Male